


who said nights were for sleeping?

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Malia employs a little liquid courage to initiate contact with her hot classmate





	who said nights were for sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a half-assed Mess™, I'm sorry. I wanted to force myself to write, and it could've been worse, so I thought I might as well post it.

“How can someone be so pretty? Even just the back of her head, the way her raven-colored hair flows over her shoulders.” Malia tapped her pencil against the desk, staring at her classmate instead of looking up at the board. It was pointless to try, she thought, seeing as how all of the concepts just flew right over her head. Why waste time doing pointless exercises when you could enjoy the greater things in life?

“Don’t forget, your papers are due on Monday! Have a nice weekend, everyone!” The professor started to pack up her stuff as the rest of the class began to file out.

“Um, hey, Kira?” Malia started, reaching forward to tap the back of the girl in front of her.

“Oh hi, Malia, right?” the girl responded, turning around. She zipped up her red and white elephant backpack, sitting it on her lap as she talked. 

“You know my name?” Malia asked.

“Why the tone of surprise?” Kira said, laughing “Keller calls roll every day, it’s not like I can’t hear when you say you’re here.”

“That’s definitely true, can’t argue with that logic,” Malia said.

“Did you want something?” Kira asked with a smile. “I’m happy to talk, but I’ve got another class to get to. How about this -” she said, and she scribbled something on the top of Malia’s paper. “There’s my number, give me a text or a call sometime?” She didn’t wait for Malia to respond before getting up and leaving. 

All throughout the rest of the day, Malia couldn’t get Kira off her mind. She had two other classes, but even though she couldn’t look at the girl in them, she found herself daydreaming about her. She thought of going on study dates, or cuddling up during a storm. Malia wanted to brush the hair off Kira’s shoulder, press a kiss to her collarbone.

Instead of going to the dining hall for dinner, Malia decided to return straight to her apartment, stopping at the liquor store on the way. She had a feeling that she’d need the help of inebriation to do what she wanted.

* * *

 

“Heeeeey,” Malia said, and she was greeted with a giggle.

“Someone’s drunk,” Kira said once she caught her breath. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay, babe. Shit, I shouldn't call someone I just started talking to babe. But you are, y’know? A babe?” Her words were slightly slurred, but she didn't usually have the initiative to call other people, so she doesn't mind how foolish she was probably coming off in the moment.

“I don’t mind being called babe,” Kira said, her voice getting more serious. “In fact, I almost prefer it. But I doubt you simply called me to compliment me?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe study sometime? Or maybe we could read over each other’s papers? I just really want to hang out with you, but you’re always racing off to your next class and I don’t have the chance to say anything.”

The line went silent for a few minutes, and Malia started to worry.

“I scared you off, didn’t I?” she asked, assuming she was just talking to herself at this point.

“No no no, Malia you absolutely did not scare me off, I was just getting my calendar to see when I’m free next. How about we get together tomorrow morning? If that’s okay? I can help you sober up after tonight,” Kira said, and Malia hoped that she was right in detecting a smile in her voice.

“That sounds great, I’m sure I’ll regret drinking this much when I wake up in the morning,” Malia said, her voice heavy and tired.

“Text me your address, and I’ll come around 10. Drink plenty of water, Malia, and get some rest? I would prefer my new friend to care about herself as much as I do.”

“As you wish,” Malia said. “Hey, Princess Bride reference!” She giggled to herself, hiccuping a little when she realized that she was still on the line with Kira. “I think I should go to bed. I’ll say goodnight, and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” Kira said before hanging up. Malia stared at her phone for a while afterward, not entirely sure if she’d heard correctly.

* * *

 

There was a knocking at the door, and Malia’s head jerked up before looking around the room. She was splayed across her messy bed and groaned when she remembered what she’d agreed to the night before, She pulled on a pair of shorts so that she’d be a little more presentable opening the door. As friendly as Kira was, Malia was sure that answering the door in just a t-shirt and panties was frowned upon.

“Well you look exhausted,” Kira said. She had her elephant backpack slung over one shoulder and two coffees in her hands. 

“Good morning to you too,” Malia said, her voice like gravel. She grabs one of the drinks and turns around, heading back inside her dim apartment. She heard the door close behind Kira and smiled to herself. “Part of me thought that I’d dreamt last night,” she admitted.

As Malia flopped onto her couch, motioning for Kira to sit wherever she pleased, she sipped the coffee and raised her eyebrows.

“How’d you know I prefer it black?”

“Just seemed to fit your personality. Plus black coffee’s the best for getting rid of a hangover. How are you feeling this morning, by the way?” Kira sipped her own coffee before setting it down on the table, pulling out a folder from her bag.

“Not as bad as you might expect, but not as good as I would hope,” Malia said cryptically. She winked at Kira, who blushed at the attention.

“That’s good to hear, I was worried about you last night. One day we’re making our introductions and the next you’re drunk dialing me and all but professing your love for me,” she teased. Malia’s face stays straight, so Kira continues. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way at all! I’m more than happy to be here and get to know you. I was just saying that I don’t really have the grounds to know how drunk is too drunk with you."

“I appreciate the concern,” Malia said. “Honestly I’m not used to it. But I’m glad I didn’t scare you off last night. Now, enough about my embarrassing drinking habits, how about we get some work done?”

The day went by quickly, more so than either girl wished it would. They reviewed their papers that were due after the weekend, and discussed the readings for various other classes, even though they didn’t share them with each other. Having an outsider opinion on the topics was surprisingly helpful to them in understanding the concepts.

By the time night fell, they were sharing a pepperoni pizza they’d ordered, watching an episode of House Hunters. Kira had lost her bra a while ago, having taken it off in the name of comfort, and Malia was thankful that she kept the apartment at a cooler temperature.

Once they were finished eating, they talked about theirselves for a while, hoping to get to know each other more. Kira talked about how she worked in a tattoo shop during the summers, and Malia talked about her family and the reason she decided to attend this school. The hours went by until Kira mentioned how tired she’d gotten.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight,” Malia said as Kira began to pack up. “I mean, you could definitley take the bed, and I would sleep on the couch or something.”

“If I stay here, I don’t want to inconvenience you, or make you sleep somewhere uncomfortable,” Kira said.

“I promise it wouldn’t be a bother,” Malia said quickly, wanting anything but for Kira to leave.

“I’ll spend the night if you share the bed,” Kira said with a smile.

“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found @hufflepuffkira on tumblr


End file.
